1. Field of the Invention
The present invention to a mobile terminal including at least one rotary key used to control displayed screens and a corresponding control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals provide a variety of supplementary service functions in addition to basic call functions. For example, mobile terminals allow a user to send and receive text messages using a Short Message Service (SMS), access the Internet, play music or movies, etc. However, because the mobile terminal is small in size, the amount of space available for a display and input device is limited.
Therefore, to efficiently use the limited space, the mobile terminal is provided with a variety of function keys, a navigation key, etc. However, these keys are generally only used as up and down direction keys, a menu selection key, etc.